


Smut Challenge [League of Legends Slash]

by crescendum



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Slash
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:08:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26770408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crescendum/pseuds/crescendum
Summary: Conjunto de oneshot de varias parejas (yaoi) de League of Legends.
Relationships: Aatrox/Varus (League of Legends), Ezreal/Sylas (League of Legends), Karthus/Mordekaiser (League of Legends), Khada Jhin/Rakan, Malcolm Graves/Twisted Fate, Yasuo/Master Yi (League of Legends), zed aurelion sol
Comments: 5
Kudos: 27





	1. 1. Mimos. [Jhin x Rakan]

Los compases de sus cuerpos se complementaban a la perfección. Con la suave música colocada por el maestro Jhin, el aplicado estudiante meneaba su cuerpo, acompañado de unas traviesas caricias por la extensa espalda adversa.

Había practicado, cada noche en la soledad de su habitación la coreografía que su maestro le había pedido. No podía decepcionarlo. No quería decepcionarlo.

—¿Me consentirás por comportarme bien? —murmuró sobre la oreja del mayor, temblando de gusto por las caricias sobre su cabello.

—¿Qué deseas, pequeño? —acceder a uno de sus caprichos por un día estaría bien, tenía que compensarle por el esmero que había demostrado en la clase de hoy.

—Mimos, mimos y más mimos.

Desde que había iniciado una especie de relación oculta con su profesor de baile, pocos eran los momentos en donde disfrutaban de un íntimo momento. El mayor, era reacio a ese tipo de comportamientos, en privado o en público. Rakan debía conformarse con ello, pero no hoy.

—Y chocolates —enseñó una enorme sonrisa para convencer el sereno rostro del pelinegro, un encanto que funcionaba cuando se lo proponía.

—Mhm...

Los movimientos de Jhin se detuvieron de manera abrupta y Rakan cayó sobre sus brazos al chocar sus pies al detenerse. El menor observó unos segundos al contrario, desorientado, escuchando sólo la música de fondo acompañarlos en la soledad.

Con cortos y firmes empujones, Jhin fue arrastrando al menor por el salón, hasta chocar con el frío espejo que decoraba el largo de la pared.

—Jhin... —jadeó despacio, cuando su cuello fue invadido con potentes besos.

Su torso, aún impregnado de sudor por la intensa clase de baile, era tocado sin pudor alguno. Desde el final de sus caderas hasta por encima de sus pezones, deteniéndose en ellos por segundos para apretarlos entre sus dedos, suave, cada vez más fuerte, para terminar con un ligero toque de su pulgar.

La remera a medio levantar dejaba que su piel hiciera contacto con el frío vidrio, contrastando con la temperatura corporal. Las manos de Rakan no querían quedarse quietos por lo que buscó el rostro adverso aún entretenido en su cuello, pero el mayor chitó en modo de regaño.

—Yo no pedí mimos, Rakan, mantente quieto.

Los dedos se apretaron, sin poder oponerse a su orden y dejó sus manos a un costado luego de que sus prendas superiores fueran retiradas.

Los finos dedos del pelinegro resbalaron hasta el pantalón deportivo, jugueteando un poco con el elástico, sin introducir sus dedos, para tortura del menor. Encorvó su cuerpo a la altura de los rosados botones que exclamaban libidinosos por atención.

Su lengua trazó un compás con la música de fondo que opacaba los altos gemidos del rubio muchacho.

—Nos oirán —retó, aunque sus intenciones no eran callarlo, sino todo lo contrario. El lugar donde se encontraban era solo una pequeña habitación de las tantas en aquel extenso salón de baile en la que Jhin era el dueño y profesor por excelencia.

—¿Desde cuándo te importa? —gimoteó.

Ambos se conocieron un día en que Rakan apareció de manera imprudente en medio de una clase, exigiendo participar. Desde aquel día, asistía cada semana, y saciando la sed de éxtasis que desbordaban sus cuerpos. Cuando Jhin se percató del cambio que el menor estaba logrando en él, ya era demasiado tarde; cayó rendido ante él.

—Desde hoy —bromeó, terminando con el coqueteo para adentrar sus dedos por su pantalón, rozando en un cosquilleo toqueteo sus piernas y bóxer.

El aire de grandeza, su fino cuerpo o el cachorro que se volvía cuando estaba a su lado, a solas...

—Jhin... —¿Qué era lo que más le gustaba del muchacho?

—Mimos —tomó una gran bocanada de aire, cada vez era más difícil mantenerse y sus carnales deseos ya querían dar el próximo paso, pero no. No ahora—. Y chocolate —tanteó en su bolsillo, en busca de aquel diminuto cuadrado y abrió el envoltorio, revelando uno de los chocolates favoritos del menor.

En respuesta, relamió sus labios, impaciente por el pequeño manjar. Entre abrió sus labios, para que lo introdujera, más Jhin sólo lo fue movimiento por el contorno de la boca. La mano libre volvió a bajar hasta su zona erógena, ignorando las molestas prendas para pasar por completo al miembro, acariciándole con la yema de los dedos.

A Rakan le costaba mantenerse cuerdo, y de pie. Recargó toda la espalda sobre el espejo, para tener un soporte, y cerró los ojos, si seguía observando al mayor terminaría por venirse sin siquiera comenzar. De la comisura de sus labios, goteaba saliva que no podía limpiar ya que el encargado de limpiarle era el mayor.

El chocolate poco a poco iba derritiéndose, pintando los finos de un color marrón oscuro; aprovechando para limpiarlo con su boca antes de que el adverso lo hiciera.

—Sabe más rico aquí —admitió, sin detener las caricias en su zona inferior y las continuó en sus testículos, dónde tomándolos entre sus dedos hizo largar un alto gemido, sin contenerse, sin preocuparse por el exterior. Los sonidos que lo enloquecían—. ¿Te gustan los mimos, pequeño?

—Jhin, por favor... —el chocolate ya se había derretido por comento en sus labios y apenas quedaba rastro de él por las lamidas de ambas lenguas sobre sus labios, impacientándolo. Enloqueciendo.

Prolongó las lamidas ahora a los dedos del mayor, lamiendo y besando con una hambruna que ni él mismo sabía que poseía.

—Ansioso —opinó el pelinegro, trasladando sus húmedos dedos a la entrada contraria después de haberle bajado las prendas inferiores con su ayuda.

Los dedos tantearon su estrecha entrada, y sin cuidado se fueron introduciendo en su interior, uno por uno. No tenía el tiempo ni la paciencia para andarse con delicadezas, demasiado había extendido el tiempo en el tonto juego del chocolate.

—Suficiente.

Acaparó cada quejido de Rakan en un pesado beso, recorriéndole cada parte de su cavidad con hartazgo y rapidez. Cuando la falta de aire se hizo presente, volteó al contrario contra el espejo y sonrió, observando su rostro lleno de pena.

Abrirle las piernas era algo complicado ya que no había podido desnudarle por completo, pero era suficiente. Bajó también sus prendas, revelando el goteante miembro que anhelaba libertad desde tiempo antes. Escupió sobre su propia mano y en una caricia, quiso en vano lubricar su intimidad.

—¿Vas a perdonarme? —El interior del más bajo ardía, dolía de manera insoportable e iba tensándose cada vez más. Había jugado demasiado con fuego, y ahora Jhin estaba incontrolable y sin consideración al dolor que experimentaba su cuerpo.

Sus uñas rasguñaban de manera tonta el vidrio, necesitaba algo que aliviara el dolor o lo distrajera, y como si el pelinegro leyera sus pensamientos, lo abrazó, besándole sus hombros con mimo, con suavidad. Su íntimo palpitaba, y en cada palpitación podía disfrutar –y sufrir-, como el pene se abría más y más.

Jhin llevó una de las manos al sexo de Rakan, iniciando de nuevo un compás entre sus lentas embestidas y masturbada. La otra, acompañó con caricias por su torso, caderas y sus anchas piernas. El suave tacto, el acogedor interior y los bajos gemidos estaban divinamente sincronizados, a la par. Todo encajaba. Todo cuadraba en su retorcida y aburrida mente.

Pero Rakan no era aburrido, Rakan coloreaba su monotonía con cada detalle, con cada gesto. Bailar, irlo a ver en presentaciones o a veces esperarlo luego de su horario de trabajo. En ocasiones, quiso terminar este extraño juego, esta extraña relación porque Rakan era un típico adolescente que no necesitaba desperdiciar su vida junto a un aburrido adulto, pero allí estaban, una vez más, demostrando y enseñándose de manera mutua lo contrario.

—Jhin —su chispeante voz retumbó, cuando aquel punto de desenfreno en su interior fue estimulado, arqueando su espalda y moviendo con algo de dificultad sus caderas para volver a sentirlo, para volver a disfrutarlo.

—Rakan —gruñó en respuesta.

El pelinegro aprovechó la diferencia de alturas y, con un poco de estiramiento alcanzó sus labios a los ajenos, besándole como tantas veces lo hizo, marcándole como suyo una vez más, pero no última.

Verlo a través del espejo, observar a ambos era un deleite y lo que más le gustaba a la hora de hacerlo en la habitación de ensayos. El afable y corrompido rostro de su estudiante, la placentera estrechez que le acogía desde cada punta de su ser. Era su deseo más oscuro, su fantasía más prohibida y más.

—Siempre eres más —escupió sobre sus labios.

—¿Qué? —Rakan poco lo entendía cuando divagaba, y en estos instantes era más que sabido que menos iba a poder llevarle la corriente. Su electrizante cuerpo estaba el límite, entre las caricias y arremetidas, su simple súplica por mimos se había convertido en una ida al infierno por el mismísimo Khada Jhin, un viaje al que a día de hoy no conseguía retorno.

—Brilla, Rakan, brilla —sus perdidos ojos, expresaban lo perdido de placer que se encontraba, tan al borde, tan a punto...

Hasta que, de nuevo, su punto fue embestido una y otra vez, en embestidas más lentas y concisas, y la mano en su falo más rápido y atrapante. Iba a cerrar sus ojos, entregarse al orgasmo, pero cada vez, que entrecerraba sus párpados, el pulgar de Jhin se posaba en su punta, apretándole.

Jhin no permitiría que Rakan terminase sin verlo, sin suplicarle y gimiendo su nombre en lo alto. Y así fue, utilizando la nula cordura y efímera fuerza, se mantuvo de pie, corriéndose sobre la mano del pelinegro en un ansiado orgasmo, con sus labios tambaleantes y que no dejaban de exclamar el nombre de aquel hombre que lo poseía, al que le pertenecía. Sus pupilas en ningún momento dejaron de observarle, y era suficiente para que Jhin desparramara su semilla sobre su espalda baja, quitando su miembro en el momento junto al orgasmo.

Para sorpresa, su delicada mano apenas había sido manchada, por lo que limpió el poco rastro del semen del menor con su lengua, deleitándose con el pequeño sonrojo del adverso en el espejo. Al bajar su vista, contempló el desastre viscoso sobre el vidrio y sonrió, acomodando sus propias prendas incluso aunque Rakan aún no recuperaba su tranquila respiración.

—Apresúrate a regresar a tierra, debes limpiar el espejo antes de marcharnos.

Y Rakan maldijo a Jhin, desde el interior de su ser, para que, en la noche, volviera a darle su merecido. Merecidos mimos, claro.


	2. 2. Masajes. [Sylas x Ezreal]

Aclaraciones: au - ambos son de Freljord, por eso Ezreal es, físicamente, como su skin de Ezreal frío y por eso Sylas le dice Ash, que es ceniza en inglés c:

.  
.  
.

—Estoy exhausto.

Ezreal rezongaba por toda la habitación, yendo de un lado a otro guardando sus ropas y aprovechando a ordenar el desastre que dejó antes del viaje.

Se detuvo un momento para abrazarse a sí mismo, la habitación comenzaba a enfriarse a causa de la helada noche que les esperaba. El invierno en Freljord era el infierno en nieve. Contempló a su amigo recostado en la cama, inmerso en el celular.

—¿Qué haces?

—Juego, Ezreal.

—Podrías haberme ayudado a ordenar —Bufó irritado.

El campamento escolar fue un fiasco y era la causa de su, ahora, mal humor. Un viaje con unas semanas de duración, donde todos los alumnos de los últimos años viajaban a una ciudad alejada para conocer diversas culturas; o esa era la excusa de los profesores. Primero, pasar de un clima tan gélido como Freljord a uno tan caloroso como Demacia, sólo consiguió resfriarlo. Segundo, toda muchacha a la que intensó conquistar le rechazó al instante.

"No eres mi tipo", "piensa en la distancia, lo nuestro es imposible".

Pero bien que a su compañero no le dijeron lo mismo, y fue quién más se divirtió del curso. Un mohín surcó sus labios, era frustrante.

—¿Por qué a ti te va bien con las chicas?

—¿Ya terminaste de limpiar? —Sylas se sentó en el lugar, apartando el celular para observarle.

—Contesta.

—A lo mejor si no fueras tan intenso... Sabes que puedo solucionar eso.

—No —estremecido, negó con total rapidez—. Nada funcionó con las chicas que me presentaste.

—Como digas —restó importancia al tema, regresando a sujetar su celular para terminar con la conversación lo antes posible—. ¿Y qué me dices de un hombre? —la curiosidad picó el interior de Ezreal. Jamás había visto a su amigo con alguien de su mismo sexo, no sabía que tenía esa clase de "contactos".

Más interpretó esas palabras en señal de burla y caminó hasta su espejo, donde podía observarse a cuerpo completo. El lívido cabello, entremezclado con tonos grises, hacía juego con el clima de la congelada ciudad. Le gustaba, más consideraba teñirlo de un color más llamativo: como el rubio, y darle un corte.

No era un desesperado, y tampoco un torpe enamoradizo... Sólo que, le frustraba ser el más lento de sus amigos en tema de chicas. Varus tenía sus pretendientes, ya sean hombres o mujeres, lo mismo sucedía con Sylas, que pese a pasar casi su vida juntos en amistad, siempre quedaba atrás en ese tema; y en deportes, clasificaciones, todo.

Exhaló el aire contenido mientras pensaba y por el rabillo del ojo, observó al mayor. Quizás si tuviera esos músculos, o ese cuerpo, el cabello más largo y con algo de volumen, si tuviera aquel rostro tan-

― ¿Qué miras? ―a pesar de tener su mirada pegada al móvil, sentía la penetrante mirada del bajo sobre él, alarmándose un poco.

―Nada que te importe ―no era la primera vez que su amigo lo aprehendía echándole un vistazo. Últimamente no podía dejar de hacerlo.

Caminó hasta la cama, que para suerte de ambos era lo suficiente grande para que cupieran sin problemas. Se recostó boca abajo, escondiendo el rostro sobre la almohada, callando un quejido. El resfrío, y el dolor de su cuerpo por llevar sus maletas –innecesariamente pesadas-, y ordenar, lo dejaban debilitado.

―¿Aún estás resfriado, Ash? ―el nombrado sintió unas pesadas manos sobre sus hombros, que con movimientos circulares, comenzaron a amasar su piel.

―Mmm... ―respondió en afirmación, relajándose de forma paulatina.

Sacudió su cabeza para descubrir la mitad de su rostro y poder mirar a Sylas, en una posición algo incómoda aun haciéndole masajes.

―Tienes talento para las manos ―opinó, sin pensar que sus palabras podrían malentenderse o darle un doble sentido―. Me gusta ―y sonrió, cerrando sus ojos.

El pelinegro se alzó, tomando lugar sobre las piernas del contrario, por debajo de sus glúteos. Se atrevió a adentrar las manos por dentro de la remera, tanteando la piel con la yema de los dedos hasta posarse en los hombros y volver a su labor, masajeando cada vez con más fuerza.

―Estás tenso ―apreció.

―Estoy molesto y resfriado, que más quieres.

Con una soberbia risa inclinó su torso, llegando hasta su oreja para poder susurrarle.

―Creo que puedo solucionar eso ―Ezreal intentó levantarse empujándose hacia arriba, pero Sylas apoyó la mano sobre su espalda para detenerle―. Relájate.

Deteniendo su forcejeo, pensó un segundo en que pasaba por la cabeza de su amigo. No era la primera vez que lo masajeaba o que tenían un roce corporal, pero sí era la primera vez que oía ese tono en él, tan íntimo y provocativo.

Los hombros se fueron destensando, gracias a los masajes y el nerviosismo que lo apoderaba, como si un radar se activara de que aquello no sería igual a las veces anteriores. Chitó al recibir una corriente helada por toda su espalda, su remera fue levantada sin pudor y cuando reaccionó ya se la había quitado.

―Sylas, tengo frío ―revolvió su cuerpo a un lado a otro, queriendo quitarse a su amigo para taparse, pero fue aprisionado entre el colchón, y el cuerpo adverso. Sintiendo aún, sobre las ropas ajenas, el calor corporal que desprendía.

Cuando los engañosos masajes viajaron al frente de su cuerpo, jadeó sobre la almohada. La piel de sus costados y sus flacos pectorales se erizaban ante cada toque, nuevo para él, tan inexperto. Las caricias, fueron acompañadas por unos torpes besos, contorneando el largo de sus hombros, deteniéndose por instantes en su cuello y orejas.

―Aféitate, Sylas ―su característica barba, raspaba su sensible piel en cada beso que daba, era una sensación molesta y a su vez placentera, como todo lo demás.

Los dientes del pelinegro, se hicieron presentes en el lóbulo de su oreja, teniendo que reprimir un gemido en el edredón.

―Con que eres un muerde almohadas, Ash.

―No me llames de esa forma ―por más que quisiera, no podía sonar autoritario, o proclamar firmeza, los estremecimientos y suspiros demostraban otra cosa.

Aburrido de palpar sólo su torso, Sylas siguió bajando las manos hasta cruzarse con el jean adverso, desprendiendo de los botones y cierren que se entrometían en el camino para llegar a la zona deseada. El miembro del ceniza lo recibió empinado, con un ingrato goteo en su punta. 

Su risa, fue perfectamente escuchada por el cabizbajo muchacho, avergonzándolo aún más, volviendo a querer zafarse de la situación más era imposible. El toqueteo en su punta lo llevaba a un límite que nunca antes descubierto. Las veces que se había masturbado no se podían comparar con el juego impuesto por su mejor amigo.

―Eleva un poco tus caderas, Ezreal ―su nombre en ese tono de voz, en esa situación, era algo que quería repetir de nuevo algún día, lo tenía presente.

Obedeciendo sus palabras, inclinó hacia arriba sus caderas, teniendo que sostenerse con sus brazos y rodillas al aún tener el cuerpo de Sylas abrigándole su espalda. Maldijo y contuvo el aire cuando la mano le abarcó su punta y comenzó a subir hasta su glande de manera lenta, pacífica. Inconscientemente, movía sus hombros y cabeza para dar lugar a su cuello, buscando la boca adversa para nuevos besos y mordidas.

La mano libre del pelinegro acarició el extenso de su espalda y acarició los finos cabellos que adornaban la nuca de su amigo. Lo comparó con alguna que otra chica con la que estuvo, pero no era igual, era mejor, todo porque era él. Sus instintivos deseos salían a flote ante cada roce con su piel, las incontables veces en que había querido palparle y se contuvo. Ya no existía lugar para ello.

Sujetándole por la quijada ladeó la cabeza para observarle. Los ojos del ceniza brillaban en sollozo, una agonía entre la represión y el placer, entre el hambre y lo prohibido que entendía a la perfección. Besó sus labios, incrementando el ritmo de su mano, acariciando con el pulgar en cada subida su glande y lubricar apenas su mano. Demandó poder al introducir su lengua en la cavidad, explorando cada lugar que pudiera, era más dócil que de costumbre.

―No te reprimas ―habló entre besos Ezreal.

Las caderas ya se movían por sí solas, exigiendo un ritmo más voraz, acelerado. Aprovechó cuando cortaron el beso al regresar a su posición contra la almohada, pero sus gemidos eran escuchados de cualquier forma; conteniéndose lo suficiente solo para que sus padres, en la habitación de abajo, no lo escucharan.

Sylas friccionó los dedos contra el chorreante glande y soltó el miembro, llevando la mano a los labios adversos para que probara su propio sabor, acción que Ezreal cumplió; encendiéndole aún más. Como no tenía intenciones de soltar los dedos, tuvo que terminar con su cometido con la otra mano, restregando su entrepierna, notoriamente latente, sobre el trasero del más bajo.

Luego de tanto juego, Ezreal no podía contenerse más, un último gemido, nombrando a aquel amigo que ya casi lo conocía por completo en todos sentidos, hizo que culminara sobre su mano y sábanas, manchando ambas al correrse demasiado.

Entre espasmos, percibía los suaves besos sobre su espalda, contrarrestados por los pinchazos de la barbilla. Mordió su labio inferior, queriendo volverse invisible cuando el morbo hubo terminado y caía en la realidad de qué, los masajes de su mejor amigo se habían vuelto la mejor masturbada que había tenido en sus cortos años de vida.

―¿Sigues de mal humor? ―resopló sobre su oreja. Podría volverse su lugar favorito al hablar de ahora en más.

―No... ―su voz temblaba, igual que su cuerpo y no quería decir más nada, a pesar de querer pelearle por marchar las sábanas por su culpa.

―Tendré que buscar más formas para calmar esos ánimos, Ash. La próxima será mejor.

Y bajó rápido de la cama antes de que su amigo optara por golpearle o pedirle que se fuera por el atrevimiento, caminando hacia el baño junto a la habitación. Ezreal insultó ahogado en la cama, sin saber cómo vería a su mejor amigo cuando volviera. Aparte, ¿qué excusa ahora para ponerse de mal humor? Ansiaba que se repitiera todo esto, lo antes posible.


	3. 3. Primera vez. [Yasuo x Yi]

Aclaraciones: spirit blossom y espada eterna. Si leen incoherencias no me maten, pls.

No reconocía el lugar, pero admitía que era hermoso. Las flores decoraban cada rincón, y la brisa agitaba hasta la punta de sus cabellos.

No había rastros de alguna entidad o persona por la zona por lo que continuó caminando, encontrando ríos, templos vacíos y majestuosas estatuas. Era tan confuso, sin explicaciones, allí estaba, a la merced de su suerte.

―Oye ―una pacífica voz le llamaba, y sus ojos se movían con desespero para encontrarle―. No eres de aquí, ¿verdad?

―¿Ser de aquí? ―su con función incrementaba en cada paso, asimilando algo que no él entendía. Se detuvo frente al joven peliblanco, que sentado reposaba su espalda contra el árbol.

―Eres nuevo, recordaría tu rostro si te hubiese visto antes ―evadió el juguetón tono con el que le hablaba.

―¿Dónde estoy? ―preguntó sin paciencia. Estaba cansado de deambular de un lugar a otro, sin respuestas.

―En ningún lugar ―en un suave movimiento con la palma de la mano, incitó a que el perdido joven se sentara a su lado.

Aceptó, resignado a que el muchacho sería su única salvación en aquel calvario. Se posó sobre el delicado pasto, a su lado.

―¿Podrías explicarme? ―suplicó, haciendo sonreír al blanquecino espadachín, y dando un largo trago a su bebida que cargaba en la diestra.

―Estamos muertos y no estamos en ningún lugar, sólo en busca de nuestro descanso.

Lo que oía no tenía sentido, no cabía en su cabeza ninguna de las palabras escuchadas, pero por el tono empleado, y como en misterioso joven se tomaba todo tan tranquilo no había señal de que estuviera bromeando.

No recordaba cómo había llegado al lugar, pero era imposible que estuviera muerto.

―Eso es imposible. Dediqué mi vida a la pureza, al arte de combatir ―ondeó su espada, enseñándola―. Soy alguien digno de portar la espada Jade, el poder más allá de la mortalidad y-

―Patrañas.

Un exaltado Yi brincó en su lugar. El contrario había arrebatado la espada de sus dedos y la movía como si fuera un juguete, sin respeto por todo lo que aclaró antes.

―¿Qué haces?

―Te encontraste con la vulpina al llegar, ¿cierto?

Sentía un destello iluminar su mente, como un recuerdo pasado, pero a la vez tan cercado. Despertar con un dolor en su cuerpo que se borró en el instante que los dedos acariciaron el pelaje del animal parado a su lado. La recordaba, guiarla por extensos senderos hasta perderla de vista. ¿Por qué la había olvidado?

―Si estás aquí, significa que ya no perteneces al mundo terrenal. Nadie de aquí lo hace ―su voz se escuchó molesta a lo último, como si odiara estar en ese lugar. A lo mejor por ello estaba desde rato ahogándose en alcohol.

―Es imposible...

―¿Entonces qué haces aquí? ¿Pureza, inmortalidad? Aquí esas tonterías no existen. Sólo resígnate a encontrar la paz, y descanso eterno lo más rápido posible.

La rudeza en su voz, le hacía añorar un recuerdo que no podía recordar... Redundante, tan patético y miserable. ¿Su maestro? ¿A él mismo? No obtenía memorias de lo vivido en vida y tampoco estaba seguro si quería revivirlo.

―¿Por qué mis ideales siguen latiendo?

Yasuo rió, no existía corazón latente en el lugar, y los ideales eran algo estúpido también.

―No lo sé ―con calma respondió. Por más que quisiera, no tenía las respuestas a todo lo que sucediera en el lugar. Menos entendía al extraño espadachín a su lado, que tan atroz fue su muerte que no recordaba nada de ella... Tampoco sería tan cruel de preguntar.

―¿Quieres? ―ofreció su botella con una sonrisa, intentando ser más amable luego de escupirle toda la verdad en segundos.

―No... ―negó, desaprobando con la mirada el enorme frasco de vidrio.

Cerró sus ojos, queriendo recordar, obligando a su mente a darle respuestas más era en vano. Debía tranquilizarse, tener paciencia como tenía en todas las situaciones. Las cosas se acomodarían solas y las respuestas llegarían en el momento indicado.

Una mano en su hombro le atrajo la atención y al abrir sus ojos una corriente removió su interior ante la cercanía de ambos.

El pico de la botella rozaba los finos labios incentivando a que fuera bebida y la duda acaparaba sus emociones. Paz, inocencia. Mojigato era una palabra que le definía por completo. Sus ideales restringían cualquier deseo carnal, caer ante algún vicio como el alcohol, por lo que tenía miedo de probar y terminar dormido en este lugar.

―¿Tienes miedo? ―el peliblanco leía a la perfección sus expresiones y mirada. Cargaba de incertidumbre.

Pese al nerviosismo, no iba a dejarse rebajar por un hombre que recién conocía, su honor no se lo perdonaría y su valentía se reiría por la eternidad que estuviera aquí. La temblante mano arrebató la frágil botella y dio un pesado sorbo. Su garganta picaba, un cosquilleo que tomaba como inexistente en su vida terrenal.

¿Era normal sentir placer al pervertir la pureza de su alma? Yasuo sonreía orgulloso viendo la botella que poco a poco se vaciaba, que poco a poco mareaba al espadachín.

―¿Qué haces? ―exclamó Yi, su cuerpo fue tomado y puesto sobre las largas piernas del contrario. No opuso resistencia, el alcohol hacia efecto con mayor rapidez que lo que supuso y le estaba pasando factura al no poder resistirse.

―¿Sabías que aquí, el cuerpo no siente dolor? ―esperaba que su doble intensión fuera captada, sin embargo no fue así―. Todo está en la mente.

Los largos dedos del peliblanco, quitaron los mechones de cabello que caían opacando el finísimo rostro del contrario. Sus rasgos se asemejaban a los propios: un robusto cuerpo escondido entre las prendas, su mentón con una graciosa y corta barba, y después su extenso cabello. Que calzaba a la perfección entre sus dedos y que, ahora, aguantaba las ganas de jalarlo.

―¿Cómo te llamas? ―relamiendo sus labios, sintió que sus cuerpos iniciaban a ponerse en sintonía.

―Yi ―susurró. Si debía afrontar la realidad de estar muerto, le daría a su espíritu un poco de libertad y quien sabe, placer.

―Yasuo ―correspondió la confianza.

.

Jamás en su vida pensó estar en esa situación. No sabía que es lo peor que hizo en el corto –o largo-, día de hoy: si tomar alcohol, si haber caído ante los prohibidos deseos carnales de un hombre, o eso último... Que la persona que tanto placer le estaba proporcionando en ese instante era un hombre. Un espadachín como él, al percatarse de la espada a su lado, olvidada junto a la suya.

Los húmedos besos bañaban su extenso cuello hasta parar en sus clavículas, donde clavaba los filosos dientes. Sus caderas se mecían a un inconsistente ritmo, su interior era llenado por los dedos que antes pasaron por sus cabellos en lentas caricias.

Sus palabras resultaron ciertas y por ello su cuerpo no sufría ante la molesta introducción. No -obstante resultaba molesto e incómodo.

―Que inquieto estás ―burló empujándole el cuerpo un poco hacia atrás, para tener un fácil exceso a sus rosados pezones. Las prendas de ambos desaparecieron hace tiempo y lo único que estorbaba, para Yasuo, era las inexpertas respuestas ante los estímulos. Estorbo que le parecía tierno, estorbo que incrementaba su morbo de poseerlo de una vez por todas.

¿Por qué lo prepara, si no existía el dolor? Nunca tuvo esa consideración por nadie, pero algo carcomía su mente, un afán de querer protegerle de la maldad que existía en el reino espiritual, un capricho de que la primera vez de aquel guerrero, no fuera tan mala.

Al sacar sus dedos, sonrió ante el sonido de insuficiencia que exclamó el ajeno. Tan impaciente como él, tan ansiado de placer.

―N-no entiendo mucho ―si mucho era nada, eran las palabras indicadas para decir en ese momento.

Su incomodidad se elevó, en demasía, cuando los dedos fueron sustituidos por el grosor y longitud del miembro del peliblanco. Agradecía no sentir dolor, y que, pese a la incomodidad de su primera vez, el cuerpo le correspondiera abriéndose de forma promiscua. Un placer inimaginable y un deseo que resultaría impertinente en su vida carnal.

Las caderas buscaban tomar el control, haciéndole frente a las robustas manos que le sujetaban por las nalgas marcando el ritmo. Subían y caían sobre las caderas de Yasuo en un corto y duro movimiento, haciendo que ambos elevaran su voz en un gemido.

Las manos del pelinegro cosquilleaban exaltantes e inconformes de sólo ser usadas para sostenerse de los hombros del más joven, así que fueron descendiendo, confiando en que su cuerpo sería sujeto por el adverso, hasta cruzarse con su trabajado abdomen y torso. Dejó tímidas caricias con las yemas de sus dedos, que sacaron una sincera sonrisa de los labios de Yasuo.

―¿Quieres probar? ―le dificultaba hablar, metido en el éxtasis de sus embestidas y el deleite de las caricias.

Olvidaba el hecho de que el sumiso no captaba sus dobles intensiones al hablar y que debía tomar acción en vez de preguntar. Lo atrajo lo más que pudo, juntando sus transpirados cuerpos, y acarició con su vientre el goteante miembro del espadachín.

Sin permiso, pero sabiendo que la respuesta sería un sí, besó sus labios, y en contraste con sus perseveras arremetidas, fue delicado y lento para el disfrute de ambos. Dejó que el honesto hombre saboreara sus labios, al ritmo que quisiera, y sin entrometerse en la torpeza que tenía al moverse. Lo tanteó con la lengua, sacando un gemido ahogado del contrario.

Al unir sus lenguas, una descarga sacudió al pelinegro y su cabeza palpitó con un alarmante chirrido. Cerrando los ojos, entregó su completa atención al placer, a la vez que su mente le golpeaba con cortos recuerdos. Una guerra, una lucha que no venció, una agonía que no podía describir con palabras. Una muerte inmerecida, un adiós que nunca pudo decirle a sus compañeros.

Sus ojos comenzaron a desprender el dolor acumulado en lágrimas, siendo borradas al instante por los dedos contrarios, acariciando su rostro, sus cabellos y cuerpo con esmero, con afán de arrebatar toda angustia que pasara por su mente.

―No arruines tu primera vez ―murmuró aún pegado a sus labios. Los movimientos se hicieron más lento más no se detuvieron en ningún instante. No iba a detenerse, no iba a parar. No hasta que el pelinegro conociera el placer del orgasmo.

¿Qué sentido tenía llorar, algo que era imposible cambiar?

Los lamentos en su cabeza eran silenciados por el sonido de la armoniosa voz de Yasuo, susurrándole alguna que otra obscenidad que lo estremecía y hacía caer rendido a sus pies, una y otra vez, en cada momento.

Estaba cerca y no sabía de qué, su ya no virgen cuerpo le daba señales con un fuerte cosquilleo en su zona, que satisfacía sólo con el roce de su mano, a un vaivén que se comparaba a los movimientos dominantes de Yasuo. Por los erráticos movimientos, intuía que estaba sintiendo lo mismo que él. Debía devolverle el placer que le estaba brindando, él también, quería sentirse útil al menos.

Las manos de ambos no dejaban de acariciarse, el placer era como si quisieran fundirse en el otro, un último acto antes de desfallecer. Aunque ya estaban sin vida. Sus almas encontraban la paz que necesitaban en cada roce, cada tacto que daban sus acaloradas manos y fríos labios. Un beso más, fue suficiente para que Yi sucumbiera ante el placer, manchando el vientre del joven.

Yasuo calló cada lamento que el pelinegro comentaba, entre el arrepentimiento y la pena que lo invadía. Unas caricias más, en el detallado cuerpo, unas pintadas nuevas en su cuello con las marcas que brindaban sus dientes, y Yasuo llenó el interior del espadachín con su semilla.

.

―¡No me veas! ―gritó acalorado el pelinegro. Las mejillas teñidas de un fuerte tono rojizo acompañaban la torpeza de sus movimientos al intentar cubrir su desnudez con las prendas esparcidas por el suelo.

Si alguien los observara, opinaría que eran un desastre. Sucios, con los largos cabellos revueltos para cualquier lado. Yasuo buscó junto a la espada su pequeña flauta. La observó con una pacífica sonrisa, de seguro era lo que necesitaba Yi en estos momentos para tapar los lamentos de su mente.

―¿Quieres oír una melodía? ―podía acostumbrarse a la inocente sonrisa que Yi le respondía. Era demasiado bonita.

―Claro


	4. 4. Masturbación. [Graves x Twisted Fate]

Aclaraciones: Twisted = retorcido.

El fuerte estruendo de la puerta cerrándose fue lo último que oyeron sus oídos. Alertas, resguardaban con la mirada fija en la madera por si alguien que lo seguía quería entrar. Los pasos se escucharon lejos, después más cerca y resignados al no encontrar a los dos vándalos, huyeron en la misma dirección por donde vinieron.

―Hombre... ―jadeó Twisted, dejándose caer al suelo para descansar.

Desde que iniciaron el día, todo les había salido mal. Sus estafas fueron descubiertas, y unos matones que les querían cazar desde otras ciudades encontraron su paradero, por lo que tuvieron que correr de un lado a otro hasta donde estaban ahora.

Por lo que veían, parecía una taberna abandonada. Graves lamentaba que ninguna linda mujer lo recibiera con un jarrón de cualquier licor que lograra olvidar el pesado día. Una rápida mirada por la zona disparó una sonrisa en sus labios, un par de botellas de dudoso whisky y otros jugosos licores esperaban ser vaciados en la garganta de algún alcohólico.

―Encontré oro ―iba a llamar a su amigo, no obstante, fueron sorprendidos por el sonido de alguien golpeando la puerta, una y otra vez, intentando abrirla.

El flaco muchacho brincó en su lugar y corrió hasta donde estaba su compañero. Sujetando su abrigo por el cuello, lo empujó hasta esconderse ambos atrás de la barra del bar, donde telarañas y vacías botellas lo recibieron.

La puerta se abrió, y unos ligeros pasos se escucharon.

―No creo estén aquí, estaba cerrado ―habló luego de unos segundos, los hombres agradecían que la barra los ocultara a ambos, y suspiraron a la par cuando los otros se marcharon con un frustrado portado.

―A ver qué tenemos aquí ―sin esperar, el robusto se había levantado para brindar su escondida con alcohol. Alarmando a su escuálido compañero, que chitó en reproche para hacer que regresara a su lado.

―¿Y si es una trampa, para que salgamos de nuestro escondite? ―incluso su voz sonaba en susurros. No era de preocuparse por este tipo de situaciones, tampoco era la primera vez que estaban en apuros, pero estaba cansado de huir, quería relajarse por tan sólo unos momentos.

―Tranquilo ―rascando su barba, regresó a su lado y dejó dos botellas de licor a su frente, para compartir.

En su bolsillo encontró un pequeño habano y agradeció a cualquier deidad existente, que hizo que se mantuviera sin romperse en las hostigosas persecuciones. Lo encendió y el característico olor inundó el lugar.

El joven de las cartas acomodó sus cabellos, ligeramente revueltos. Hace días se había hecho unas trenzas que facilitaban las huidas, ya que los mechones no se interponían en su rostro. Aun así, extrañaba su larga melena al aire.

―Te quedan muy bien ―comentó su compañero, sonriendo de lado.

Las primeras botellas fueron vaciadas en minutos, su sed y adrenalina eran saciadas de la mejor forma que conocían.

―Necesito relajarme, ¿sabes? ―comentó Graves, al regresar con un nuevo par de botellas en sus manos.

La preocupación sobre si las bebidas le causarían algún mal a su cuerpo quedó a un lado, aparte ya era tarde para preocuparse cuando ingirió una sin pensarlo. Observó a su amigo que exhalaba el pesado humo con tranquilidad y ojos cerrados, cuando terminaba, ingería un gran sorbo de Whisky.

El detalle que no pasó desapercibido para él, fue que la barba necesitaba un corte urgente. Ya cubría el ancho de su cara y podía juzgar que también todos sus labios. ¿Sería incómodo besar a alguien con tanta barba? Echó la culpa al alcohol de pensar esas tonterías.

―¿No quieres relajarte conmigo? ―la pregunta hizo que prestara atención a todo su entorno, las esparcidas botellas chocaban con sus piernas estiradas, y su amigo respiraba de manera honda, soltando el aire en un ronco gemido.

Al percatarse, supuso que sería estúpido regañarle.

―¿Y si regresan?

―Relájate de una vez, retorcido ―el rostro se frunció en una mueca al ser llamado de esa forma. Así sólo le llamaba cuando estaba burlándose.

Aproximándose a su compañero, no pudo despegar su mirada de aquella mano que complacía de forma precisa y constante el vigoroso miembro. El alcohol lo nublaba, permitiendo que sus pensamientos fueran confusos y sus movimientos erráticos.

Él también quería despreocuparse y relajarse, estaban entre amigos, un poco más de confianza no hacia mal a su relación. Riéndose de su propia reflexión, fue desabrochando sus prendas inferiores hasta estar igual que su contrincante, que entusiasmado observaba cada uno de sus movimientos.

La diestra mano de Twisted Fate, un poco sucia y dañada, fue a parar al hombro de su amigo. Lo estrujó entre sus dedos, ya demasiado excitado por toda la escena. Los ojos de Graves viajaban entre los necesitados labios y el latente miembro entre las piernas. Dejó de brindarse atención a sí mismo, considerándose descortés por invitar a su compañero a unirse y no satisfacerle; y llevó su propia mano a la entre pierna contraria, deslizando con destreza sus dedos por la ancha zona.

Las injurias se hicieron presente, cuando se percataron de lo que estaban haciendo sin ningún descaro. Las caricias en los miembros adversos eran erráticas, eléctricas y enormemente placenteras. Sus gemidos, en sincronía y en desniveles entre gruesos por Graves y agudos por su amigo, podrían traer la atención de cualquiera que los estaba persiguiendo. Pero no importaba, nada del exterior importaba.

Sólo masturbar a tu mejor amigo.

―Eres bueno, destino.

―¿Me llamas como tu preciada arma? ―el juego de palabras que su amigo siempre utilizaba con su nombre, le causaba risa.

―¿Qué quieres hacer con mi arma, pervertido? ―al haber ingerido más cantidad de alcohol que él, no podía entender nada de lo que estaba sucediendo en su entorno. Y Twisted se cuestionó si recordaría lo sucedido en unas horas.

Aprovechando la debilidad de su colega, incrementó el ritmo, y se atrevió a contestarse a sí mismo la duda que había tenido hace unos momentos. Buscó los amargos labios, probando el sabor del tabaco entremezclado con el licor. Horrible, y adictivo, quería acostumbrarse, quería saciarse.

El intenso sabor, sumado a los quejidos que su amigo clamaba ante sus caricias, era mayor que cualquier recompensa obtenida en su travesía juntos. Un aviso, que faltaba ya poco para que la diversión de ambos se terminase, fue exclamado en un susurro por el flaco muchacho.

Un poco más, cerrando los ojos y disfrutando los húmedos besos con la molesta barba. Un poco más, olvidando lo incómodo que iba a ser verlo a los ojos cuando el efecto de las bebidas se fuera. Un poco más, admitiendo cuanto había deseado ese momento íntimo con su amigo, en secreto.

.

El desastre era asqueroso. Una ducha, un río, agua, lo que fuere, necesitaba con urgencia para limpiar su marchado cuerpo y pegajosas manos. Sus prendas exclamaban en gritos ser limpiadas y ahora incluso más, al limpiarse en ellas. El barbudo bufó, satisfecho y cansado, extendiendo su largo cuerpo sobre el suelo. Una sonrisa se asomaba, demostrando su buen humor luego de lo acontecido.

―Me gusta relajarme contigo.


	5. 5. Voyerismo. [Mordekaiser x Karthus]

Aclaraciones: universo Pentakill.

Se tumbó en la incómoda cama del hotel. Luego del concierto no tenía fuerzas para más nada, había dejado todo su esmero en el espectáculo, y nada le satisfacía más que los gritos eufóricos de los fans.

Dejó junto a su cuerpo el largo micrófono que lo acompañaba en todo momento, era el único que conocía su depravado secreto; o eso fingía Karthus algunas noches. La puerta de la habitación estaba entreabierta, para él, para cuando apareciera a observarlo en su ritual.

Comenzaría con su extravagante traje. Las pesadas hombreras fueron las primeras en caer, luego su nueva pechera y, por último, la larga tela que abrigaba por completo su fina piel. Unos pesados pasos se escucharon, era la señal de que el último show antes de dormir empezaba.

Para sumar el morbo, la cama quedaba en perfecto ángulo al hueco de la abierta puerta. Nadie se atrevería a pasar por allí, Mordekaiser no permitiría que nadie lo irrumpiera.

La musculosa negra, a juego con su pantalón, relucía aún más con su blanco maquillaje. La luz de la habitación molestaba sus ojos, había olvidado apagarla. Nada que cerrar los ojos y dejar volar su imaginación no solucionaría. Quizás en esta oportunidad, él se uniría.

De solo imaginarlo, su miembro palpitaba apresado por las prendas. Y los pezones se erizaban en busca de atención. La agitación le recorría por completo, vibrándole hasta la punta de sus dedos que practicaba atención sobre sus rosados pezones, sobre el ropaje.

Mordisqueó con algo de fuerza su labio inferior, no quería malgastar su voz más de lo necesario. Luego del concierto necesitaba relajar su garganta o terminaría afónico esa misma noche.

Sus manos continuaron la labor, dirigiéndose ahora a su entrepierna. Jugueteó unos segundos con el botón y cierre, fingiendo tener intenciones de sacarlo para al final volver a acomodarlo. Un resoplo del otro lado de la puerta, le indicó cuanto desesperaba ese tonteo al guitarrista del grupo.

Con la izquierda, tanteó a su lado hasta dar de nuevo con su micrófono. Sujetándolo casi de la punta, lo llevó hasta su boca; donde con el pico de su lengua fue ensalivando el objeto, preparándolo.

Ignoró el hecho de que fuera un simple artefacto y lo engullo en sus labios como si se tratase del miembro de su fisgón. Sonrió con dificultad sin detener su labor, era excitante fingir inocencia e ignorancia. Simular que nada de lo que pasaba algunas noches, no existía.

Karthus sólo se había ido a dormir, y Mordekaiser jamás se había pasado por su habitación a espiarle.

Llegado el momento, el pantalón fue botado al suelo, solo interrumpía sus siguientes movimientos. Su diestra no le daba respiro a su miembro, masturbándose mientras introducía la punta del micrófono en su interior.

Las paredes de Karthus se iban abriendo cada vez con más avidez, devorando una buena parte del extenso micrófono. Su imaginación lo hacía sentir insatisfecho, no era suficiente con el refinado metal, ansiaba más. Por ejemplo, al vigoroso Mordekaiser.

Chitó molesto al tener que conformarse con ello una vez más. Daría el mejor espectáculo, tan exquisito que el guitarrista dejaría de ser un estúpido voyerista y le daría lo que tanto suspiraba.

Aclarando su garganta, dejó tiesa ambas manos. Las piernas le temblaban, sin poder contenerlas y el calor en la habitación era cada vez más fuerte. Demostrando su destreza, giró en un rápido movimiento, teniendo cuidado con el micrófono, de no golpearlo, de no mandarse alguna idiotez.

La posición era más incómoda de lo que hubiese imaginado, pero no se detuvo. Mantuvo todo el peso de su cuerpo sobre las rodillas y uno de sus codos, dónde la mano quedaba a la perfección para masturbarse. La otra, la mantuvo firme, sosteniendo el micrófono y penetrándose a sí mismo al contornear el artefacto en un hábil movimiento de caderas.

Sus gemidos sonaban algo roncos, teniendo que aclarar su garganta cada tanto. Al sonar cada vez más fuerte, el pelilargo tuvo que enterrar su rostro en la almohada, detalle que enfureció a Mordekaiser, que, al igual que el vocalista, brindaba atención a su falo. Aprovechando la desventaja visual que tenía el contrario, entró sigiloso a la habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás suya sin ningún sonido.

El musculoso observó cada contorno del cuerpo de Karthus. Se deleitó con las alzadas caderas, dejando ver el redondo trasero devorando sin pudor el micro. Remojó sus labios, secos de estar todo el rato embolado; si pudiera quemar con la mirada, Karthus ardería desde muchísimo tiempo.

Los dientes del vocalista se enterraban en el algodón de la almohada, callando todo sonido que pudiera delatarlo al creer, todavía, que la puerta estaba abierta. Ingenuo a ese pensar, se permitió gemir un par de veces el nombre de su compañero.

Su perdición.

El pelilargo no contuvo el grito, de dolor y vacío, cuando el grande quitó sin cuidado el objeto en su interior. El eco del micrófono cayendo al suelo, de seguro llamaría la atención de alguien, en el extenso hotel. Karthus no tenía tiempo de distraerse con tonterías, porque sus plegarias fueron escuchadas, y su culo palpitaba de goce ante del miembro contrario aventurarse dentro.

―No te detengas ―susurró tomándole de sus cabellos para apartarle del almohadón. No había necesidad de callarse.

Sólo arrodillado en el colchón, con su cuerpo recto, Mordekaiser observaba a su pene desaparecer en el interior contrario, tomando grandes bocanas de aire y expulsándolo por la nariz para no opacar los sonidos del vocalista.

Con una de las manos sujetó firme su muslo y ayudó a este a moverse cada vez más rápido e impreciso. Bastante había obtenido del juego previo, y no aguantaría mucho más tiempo esta primera vez.

Los gemidos se mezclaban con lamentos. El fuerte tirón en sus cabellos dolía, pero las embestidas y el masturbarse le nublaban su mente. Era tanto el placer, su imaginación quedó obsoleta al probar en carne propia el verdadero placer, el verdadero goce.

Sin poder notificar, dejó de moverse y recostó todo su cuerpo sobre el colchón, viniéndose sobre este y manchando tanto tu pecho, como las sábanas. Ya notificaría a la recepción del hotel el percance que tuvo.... Algo inventaría. Las caderas aún se movían, incómodas, por el bombeo que recibía todavía. A Mordekaiser no le importaba su placer, o que ya hubiese terminado, el show aún continuaba, terminaría cuando este se corriera.

Su piel quedaría marcada ante los fuertes dedos que apretaban sus nalgas y piernas, era un malestar satisfactorio, cómo todo lo que Morde hiciera sobre su cuerpo. Y sonrió orgulloso porque su espectáculo funcionó a la perfección.

Suspiró, ahora incómodo, cuando un líquido blanco cayó sobre su espalda. Sentía un par de cabellos pegándose a su piel y contuvo su enojo. Ya se vengaría del torpe hombre, en las prácticas, o luego de un concierto al llegar al hotel. Estaba exhausto, manchado y sólo.

Mordekaiser se marchó, sin decirle nada. Se las pagaría. En su próximo espectáculo, no permitiría visitas.


	6. 6. Medio vestir. [Aurelion x Zed]

Aclaraciones: AU escolar. Nunca escribí de Aurelion, perdón si se me pasa algo ;-;

―Profesor.

Zed tocó la puerta de una de las aulas del pasillo. Casi todas, estaban vacías ya que el horario de clases terminó hace unas horas. Sólo algunos se quedaban hasta tarde, aprovechando la biblioteca como sala de estudio para prepararse para los exámenes.

―Pasa, Zed.

En cambio, Zed se quedó hasta tarde por la indiscreta nota que su profesor había dejado en las correcciones finales de su trabajo.

"Encuéntrame en el salón de literatura, a las 6 de la tarde".

Escribió una estúpida excusa a sus padres sobre porque llegaría tarde a casa y abrió la puerta del salón, encontrando a su profesor corrigiendo sin parar unas hojas.

―Siéntate.

Juntó una gran bocanada de aire y exhaló con lentitud, caminando con cortos pasos hasta el escritorio que estaba frente al del pelilargo. Educado, enderezó su espalda contra el respaldo y acomodó los brazos sobre el escritorio después de dejar la mochila entre sus piernas.

Sabía porque estaba allí, no necesitaba que la nota lo aclarase. Su desempeño en literatura era un asco, no comentaba en clases o directamente faltaba, el único trabajo que entregó resultó que se había copiado de una de sus compañeras, y por ello el profesor Aurelion le había dejado esa nota.

Los minutos pasaban, y ninguno de los dos hombres opinaba algo. Cuando el blanquecino muchacho observó al mayor, este había cambiado las correcciones por un libro, que leía sin apuro alguno.

―Profesor ―llamó su atención frunciendo el ceño, ¿sólo lo había traído para que lo viera leer? 

―No te he dado permiso para hablar ―los celestes ojos estremecieron al menor, apretando con fuerza sus entrelazadas manos―. Tus clasificaciones son un asco, Zed, ¿estás orgulloso de ello?

―No ―respondió alzando sus hombros, restándole importancia a una simple materia.

―¿No te preocupa que vayas a desaprobar la materia? Y no aceptaré las mismas excusas que el año anterior.

Cada vez que Zed no entregaba alguna de sus tareas o faltaba a su examen, inventaba algún pretexto sobre su familia o que se había enfermado de algo. Pero este año, el profesor Sol era el mismo que el año anterior, y no caería fácil ante sus vagas excusas.

―Sí me preocupa ―dijo ahora, entendiendo a donde se había metido al subestimar a su profesor.

Sol mostró una mueca, que podría considerarse una retorcida sonrisa.

―¿Cuántos años tienes, Zed?

―El próximo mes cumpliré 18.

―Perfecto ―el adulto quitó sus gafas, y dejó el libro sobre la mesa. Ya no interesaba.

Su esbelto cuerpo se levantó de su asiento y rodeó el escritorio con lentitud, ante la curiosa mirada de su alumno sobre él. En pocos pasos, llegó hasta estar a su lado, y la gran diferencia de altura, al estar uno parado y el otro sentado, le llenó de un inexplicable aire de superioridad, más que un simple profesor-alumno.

Los cristalinos ojos, examinaban de arriba abajo cada parte del cuerpo del menor. Un gusto a prohibido envolvía su fantasía más morbosa de estar con uno de los alumnos más hermosos que tenía. Era enfermizo, ilegal y miles de palabras más, pero, ¿quién estaba allí para verlos? Nadie.

Con una de las manos, acarició el blanco cabello del más pequeño, sus dedos ejercían presión sobre su cabeza, atrayéndolo con pesadez hacia la zona de su entrepierna. Zed no era ningún estúpido y comprendía las intenciones de su profesor, muchas veces, en la oscuridad de su cuarto cuando todos dormían, él ponía uno de esos obscenos videos y se tocaba. Era por ello, que el morbo de esos videos era lo que no lo hacía huir. Quería experimentar, quería saber, creía que estas cosas le sucederían con alguna de sus compañeras o amigas, pero su profesor no era un mal candidato tampoco.

Las manos de Zed quedaban pequeñas frente a las tornadas piernas contrarias. Sus inexpertos dedos subían y bajaban por todo el largo, desde los tobillos hasta parar en sus muslos. Tanteaba con los pulgares en la parte delantera, donde suponía estaba su miembro y testículos.

―¿Así aprobaré la materia?

―No.

―Oh ―exhaló. Los videos eran una mentira.

En todo caso, continuaría con sus caricias, ¿qué diferencia existía entre hacerlo o no? De todas formas, no aprobaría.

Jugando un poco con la hebilla del cinturón, disfrutó de las caricias que iban desde los cabellos hasta el fin de su cuello; caricias que lo estremecían y que, sorpresivamente, les gustaban y no lograban asquearle.

El calor se hacía presente en cada segundo que pasaba, y los labios del albino ya estaban pegados al húmedo bóxer del más alto. Degustando el amargo sabor sobre la tela, como si fuera un helado que no quisiera dejar escurrir y ansiaba saborear por completo. El pelilargo acomodaba los bajados pantalones entre sus piernas, y sosteniéndolos con una de las manos. Alerta, de que cualquier persona pudiera entrar y verlos en la comprometedora acción.

Empujando las caderas, exigió que las caricias y el besuqueo fuera más intenso, más privado. Y la palma libre separó el fino rostro del alumno de su entrepierna para observarle, al mismo tiempo que las inquietas manos del albino bajaban su bóxer. El firme y duro pene brincó en alto, chorreando desde su glande un poco de su esencia.

Esencia que Zed se encargó de limpiar con su lengua y después engullirla por completo.

―Sin dientes... ―jadeó prepotente. Comprendía lo inhábil que era, y acarició su mejilla para que destensara su mandíbula.

Los dientes rozaban apenas su firmeza, robándole quejidos de placer en cada tacto. Tampoco era la mejor felación que había tenido, pero si Zed continuaba desaprobando, se haría un experto por la cantidad de veces que lo llamaría después de clases.

Mantuvo su miembro hasta el tope de la cavidad contraria, manteniendo el aire junto a él. A la primera arcada, salió de su boca para que volviera a reponer el aire. Una nueva retorcida sonrisa apareció en sus labios, al notar la cantidad de saliva que salía de la boca de su alumno. 

―Ven aquí ―jaló de los cabellos para levantarlo, abrazándole cuando el torpe se tropezó con la propia mochila entre los pies.

En ese momento, fue que notó su transpiración gotear por su frente y su cuello. Un calor abrumador, pero no tenía tiempo para desvestirlo, lo detuvo cuando iba a quitarse la blanca camisa del instituto.

―No. Alguien podría entrar, sólo guarda silencio.

Él igual explotaba de pasión, pero el anhelo de volver a experimentar su frágil cuerpo lo mantenía tranquilo.

Probó y gozó de los labios que tanto placer le dieron segundos antes. Ambos sabores se mezclaban entre sus lenguas, en la lucha que Zed dejaba ganar, ahogando sus agudos gemidos. Entre besos, el mayor demandó que continuara con su trabajo a medio terminar, faltaba poco para su fin, y si dependiera de él, lo repetiría unas veces más, pero el tiempo le jugaba en contra y cualquier portero de la institución entraría en algún momento.

Zed necesitaba ambas manos para abarcar el potente miembro y con cortas caricias fue masturbándole. Succionó la lengua del pelilargo y movió su cabeza como si continuara mamando el falo contrario. Wow, sí que sabía provocarle y llevarle al límite.

Sobre las molestas prendas, Aurelion acarició el pecho y cintura del contrario. Su imaginación lo engañaba imaginándose en un lugar más íntimo y privado, un lugar donde no sólo los dedos acariciaran su cuerpo y dónde no existían las molestas ropas.

Cuando estuvo por llegar, sus piernas se volvieron más duras y la cadera se movía de forma errática contra las manos contrarias. Ninguno detuvo el beso por todo ese momento, pero cuando el mayor necesitó de oxígeno se apartó, ocultando el rostro en la ranura que se formaba entre el cuello y hombros del menor, dónde la piel relucía ante sus ojos. Mordió para no llamar la atención con sus gemidos y sujetó su propio miembro, apuntando a la remera adversa para acabar ahí.

El pequeño largó un asqueado quejido. Sus manos, como su vestimenta, estaban mancada de aquel transparente líquido. Esta era la parte asquerosa que las películas no enseñaban, eh.

Aurelion limpió los últimos rastros que quedaban en su miembro, también con las prendas del contrario y susurró sobre los labios, antes de volver a su escritorio―: puedes irte, Zed.


	7. 7. Por Skype. [Aatrox x Varus]

Su novio era la persona más anticuada que conocía, ni siquiera sus padres tienen esa misma alma de anciano. Aatrox no se llevaba bien con la tecnología, y aún haberle enseñado por mensajes, quería usar una aplicación de añares para comunicarse por videollamada.

El peliblanco estiró su cuerpo con un largo bostezo. El día de hoy estaba bastante cansado, entre los estudios y reordenar toda su habitación, sólo necesitaba la voz de su pareja para que le alegrase e ir a la cama. Aprovechando que amoldó su cama junto al escritorio, estiró las piernas sobre está, masajeándolas un poco.

―¿A qué hora se conectará? ―su sesión ya estaba iniciada en el ordenador y sólo esperara que el cartel de "llamada en espera" cambiara a la cámara de su novio y al fin verlo.

Para distraerse, navegó por internet unos minutos, revisando las páginas de sus redes sociales. Nada nuevo, nadie interesante para hablar más que su novio. Lo extrañaba demasiado, estudiar en diferentes universidades y estar a kilómetros de distancia le hacían extrañar mucho a su esbeltico y torpe chico renegado con la tecnología.

Varus tomó una gran bocanada de aire, tendría que dejar de pensar y recordar a su pareja en sus momentos de intimidad porque termina actuando por impulso e ir hasta la residencia donde vivía. Bueno, ir hasta allí era algo exagerado, y tomaría más tiempo de lo que tenía libre, pero extrañaba mucho su cuerpo, las caricias y los besos. Bufó enojado al ver que aún no respondía la llamada, se divertiría por su propia cuenta; sólo.

Enchufó los auriculares y abrió una de las ventanas privadas en su computadora, no deseaba que alguien de su familia encontrara su historial si llegaban a usar la computadora sin su permiso mientras estuviera en clases. Un poco de nerviosismo y adrenalina recorrían sus dedos cuando tecleaba, esta noche estaba sólo, pero aun así se sentía como un niño haciendo algo indebido. En teoría, lo era, pero él ya no era un niño como para seguir frecuentando esas páginas.

Los ojos del peliblanco iban de un lado a otro entre las miniaturas de los videos. Buscando alguno que llamara su atención y pudiera satisfacerle, aunque sea un poco. Al borde de desistir por tanta búsqueda, se detuvo en un video donde uno de los hombres tenía el cabello algo largo como Aatrox, y su contextura también era bastante similar. Ya que pensaría en él cuando lo hiciera, al menos buscar una persona parecida.

Por suerte, eran uno de esos videos que ya saltaban directo a la acción, sin necesidad de aguantarse una estúpida historia inventada al principio. Chequeó una última vez si su pareja no había aceptado la llamada, y acarició con pena su entrepierna sobre la ropa. El video lo puso duró más rápido de lo que creía, comprobando su necesidad de atención.

El pantalón y ropa interior pasaron a un segundo plano, esparcidas en el suelo; poco había durado el orden en la habitación. Su mano subía y bajaba, complaciéndose, al ritmo en que el gran hombre embestía al otro chico en el video. Su boca se mantenía entre abierta, soltando cada aire que aspiraba en un bajo suspiro. Las mejillas se volvían rosas, el calor iba en aumento y el largo cabello se pegaba a su piel resultando molesto. Estaba cerca y en ningún momento había dejado de pensar en él, excitándole más su propia imaginación que el video, calló mordiendo su labio inferior; su mente a gritos exclamaba el nombre de Aatrox.

―¿Qué estás haciendo?

El pecho de Varus se comprimió en un fuerte dolor a causa del susto, alarmando a Aatrox por el fuerte grito que pegó. La zurda del atrapado apretó rápido los botones de su computadora y del ratón, quitando las obscenas páginas abiertas y dejar sólo el pequeño cuadrado de la llamada con su pareja.

―¿Estás bien? ¿Estás enfermo?

―Hola ―susurró, sin poder controlar su respiración y el verse atrapado en su íntimo acto. Entre los gemidos del video, no escuchó que su novio aceptó la llamada y estaba del otro lado. La diestra aún masajeaba su pene con pereza, como si no quisiera detenerse o dejar que volviera a bajarse; había faltado tan poco para correrse.

―¿Qué hacías? He tardado porque estaba en la ducha.

"―Lo noté" pensó Varus desviando la mirada a los íconos en la pantalla. Aatrox llevaba el torso descubierto y su entre largo cabello dejaba caer pequeñas gotas por los hombros hasta perderse por su pecho. Era la imagen que Varus no necesitaba en este momento.

No le dio importancia a las preguntas, como si su mente pudiera pensar una estúpida excusa en el momento: imposible. Los ojos se cerraron, sintiéndose pesados y fue el momento donde dejó que los suspiros salieran, algo tímidos y, también, queriendo provocar al adverso desde el otro lado de la pantalla.

Aatrox conocía a la perfección a su pareja. Había cuestionado si estaba enfermo sólo para calmar los pensamientos que tuvo al verlo tan exacto a como cuando compartían cama y podía poseerlo para recuperar los días perdidos que estaban separados. Largó el aire contenido en una pesada y larga exhalación, no valía la pena volverse lujurioso; debía aprovechar el espectáculo que tenía del otro lado, o al menos lo que el menor le permitiese ver.

―Baja la cámara un poco ―rogó. El mejor espectáculo siempre sería el rostro de su pareja, las toscas expresiones que se escapaban de su control y salían de forma tan natural, demostrando su goce... No existía algo que lo igualase. Pero quería un poco más, sólo un poco.

Los ojos de Varus se mantenían cerrados. Era demasiada la vergüenza de abrirlos y fijarse en la realidad de que estaba tocándose aún después de ser descubierto viendo porno. Conociendo su escritorio a la perfección, tanteó la cámara que estaba sobre el monitor y la bajó, no le interesaba saber hasta dónde la había descendido o si su rostro aún se veía, sólo quería continuar.

Una lástima que Varus no pudiera ver la sonrisa de Aatrox. Ahí descubriría que tanto su rostro como la parte baja se veían a la perfección, por la postura tan relajada y extendida que caía sobre la silla.

La cabeza de Varus cayó hacia atrás, por el duro respaldo de la silla, y Aatrox relamió sus labios imaginando tener entre ellos el blanco cuello. El robusto cerró sus manos con fuerza, para mantenerse firme a la acción de solo observar, por primera vez la vergüenza del contrario se esfumó y enseñaba que lo que no podía observar en la oscura habitación al estar juntos. Una libido más grande que su distancia.

―Introduce tus dedos y abre más las piernas ―bueno no era tan fácil tener autocontrol. Su asombro fue mayor cuando el contrario aceptó su demanda sin ningún reproche.

Las piernas se abrieron, apoyando la planta de sus pies sobre la silla. Los dedos de la mano libre fueron lubricados con saliva, una gran cantidad para acelerar el proceso porque en cualquier momento se correría.

Aatrox no se caracterizaba por tener paciencia o delicadeza a la hora del sexo, por lo que estaba acostumbrado a sentir placer cuando dolía un poco. Dos de sus dedos entraron con dificultad, empujando con la fuerza que su nublada mente podía exigir. Poco a poco, abriéndose a ellos, aun pensando en su pareja. Buscó ese punto, que nublaba todos los sentidos, que eliminara su cordura.

El nombre del más alto salía sin cesar de los labios de Varus, cada vez más alto y más pausado, alargándolo con gemidos que quedaban perdidos en las paredes de la habitación. Su garganta picaba, estaba seca y necesitaba refrescarse, pero primero tenía que acabar. Con dificultad, encontró ese punto, sacudiendo todo su cuerpo en respuesta, y bombeando más rápido su miembro. El líquido preseminal ya asomaba, faltando poco para liberar la pesada tensión.

―Varus ―llamó el alto. Al peliblanco le gustaba oír su nombre entre embestidas y Aatrox, acordándose de ello, repitió su nombre una y otra vez. A los pocos segundos, su pareja se corrió en su propia mano, haciendo un desastre: a su mano, remera e incluso escritorio le cayó de la esencia y ensució, contuvo la risa para no sacarlo del pequeño transe después del orgasmo―. ¿Estás bien?

―¡Luego te llamo! ―la vergüenza era inmensa, tan enorme que quería que la tierra lo tragase en ese instante.

Cortó la llamada sin despedirse, ya le mandaría un mensaje en unos minutos para hablar por llamada. No volvería a conectarse a video llamada, jamás. Sus piernas aún temblaban y se sentía sucio, queriendo un baño ya.

―Que hice ―susurró. No negaba que le había gustado y que de seguro a su pareja también... Una idea surcó su mente cuando se levantaba para ir al baño a refrescarse.

Le pediría a Aatrox por llamada más rato, que hiciera lo mismo.


	8. 8. Contra la pared [Ezrel x Talon]

La tribuna gritaba en sincronía, cada lado alentando a un equipo diferente. SSW contra TPA, la final que ninguno de los fanáticos presentes creyó que sucedería.

Un joven pelinegro no podía centrar su atención en el partido, la cancha era demasiado pequeña y se lograba distinguir a la perfección todas las personas sentadas en las gradas, estén a tu lado, costado o en frente.

Allí, molestando, moviendo su enorme dedo de goma, estaba su compañero de clase, Ezreal. Un estúpido rubio que no dejaba de molestarle y llamar su atención en cada oportunidad que tenía. Como ahora, que mecía su dedo lentamente, con una soberbia risa al observarlo de manera fija.

No le había dado permiso de mirarlo así, nunca. Y sabiendo lo mucho que le molestaba, lo seguía haciendo. También, lo provocaba de otras formas: en clase, gastándole bromas y sentándose en sus piernas; en las fiestas que daban las hermandades en la universidad, en ocasiones terminaban en algún apretado baño o habitación, devorándose el otro al otro.

Pero el rubio tenía en claro cuando parar con su jugueteo y dejar a Talon con ganas. Ganas de hacerlo tuyo y ganas, además, de golpearlo.

Su paciencia le clamó que ya era hora de darle una lección.

Colocó la capucha de su vestimenta, para que ninguna de las personas que hinchaban por el mismo equipo, lo reconociera. Distinguía algunas caras, eran de sus mismas clases o vivían en el mismo piso que su facultad. A Talon le gustaba mantener sus cosas en privado.

El simple accionar, hizo que Ezreal le prestara suma atención. Un simple detalle, y el pelinegro lucía más irresistible de lo que era.

La hinchada se sacudió de un lugar a otro, empujando a cualquier persona que no festejara con ellos en aclamado gol por parte del equipo de SSW. Talón sonrió en respuesta, orgulloso, como si él hizo el gol; Ezreal era demasiado competitivo y, por ahora, se sentía un perdedor.

Talón sacudió su cabeza a un costado, señal que conocían ambos siempre que buscaban un momento de intimidad. Recordó toparse con el baño antes de llegar a la entrada que llevaba a las gradas, ahí cometería su travesura.

―Con permiso ―mencionó a sus colegas, pero ninguno le prestó atención al pasar por ellos. De reojo, notó como el rubio lo seguía, con algo de duda, con la mirada. Preguntándose si debía seguirlo o era sólo una señal de despedida.

El partido era demasiado aburrido en estos momentos.

Al llegar al vacío pasillo, escuchó unos torpes pasos siguiéndole. Relamió sus labios, guardando la sonrisa que intentaba escaparse. Entró sin cuidado a la habitación que parecía un baño, un asqueroso aroma lo inundó al instante; el lugar era un asco comparado a lo bien administrado que tenían las canchas y tribuna.

―Qué asco ―el alto volteó a la dirección de la disgustada voz.

―¿Yo? ―desentendió la situación con una sonrisa y procedió a limpiar sus manos, salpicándole un poco de agua, con los dedos, al rubio para molestarle.

Ezreal se alejó en un rápido reflejo, no le gustaban esos estúpidos juegos de provocación porque, a decir verdad, existían muchas cosas que le molestaban o quitaban el ánimo. Sorprendentemente, Talon hacía cada una de ellas, pero siempre terminaba volviendo a su encanto.

Quitó el molesto dedo de goma de su mano, dudando unos segundos si dejarlo sobre el lavamanos. Si lo dejaba allí, estaba seguro que no volvería a recogerlo. Unas ajenas manos decidieron por él, arrebatándole el objeto y tirándolo en algún rincón del pequeño lugar.

―Oye, vas a comprarme otr-

El pequeño calló cuando las mojadas manos del contrario acariciaron su cabello, descendiendo con cuidado y en cortos mimos por su nuca y hombros. Un mohín salió de los labios del tocado al sentirse utilizado para que sólo secaran sus manos, pero la caricia era demasiada buena. Le gustaba ser consentido, a veces, cuando no estaba en modo egoísta.

―Todos los que quieras. De todas formas, tu equipo es un perdedor ―susurró, sorprendido que hasta la rivalidad que tenían frente a frente, también la llevaran a unos estúpidos equipos que sólo alentaban por compromiso a su universidad―. Un perdedor como tú.

―¿A quién le dices perdedor? ―retó, entendiendo ya, después de tantos años, que lo que menos hacía Talon era insultarlo, sólo gustaba enojarlo―. El único perdedor eres tú, invitándome a este asqueroso lugar, en vez de algo mejor.

―Puedes marcharte si quieres ―el pelinegro quitó sus manos, levantándolas en señal de paz―. Te doy unos segundos ―la postura de Ezreal flaqueó, sin poder discutir contra el muchacho frente a él. Desvió su mirada, dejando pasar los segundos que Talon le daba para que se fuera. Claro que no iba a irse―. Bien hecho.

Jadeó, regresado sus manos por todo el pequeño cuerpo del menor, envolviendo con sus dedos la delicada cintura, lugar donde le gustaba ser tomado en su intimidad.

Ezreal aún se mantenía ignorándole con la mirada. Su atención estaba en la puerta, temiendo que cualquiera pudiera entrar y verlos. No quería ser visto, bajo ningún término, y que supieran que su gran fachada de superioridad era rebajada a una dócil postura al estar junto a alguien. Bueno, tampoco era cualquier persona, era algo que Talón provocaba.

―Deja de preocuparte ―aprovechando la postura tomada por el menor, alcanzó a susurrarle en su oído―. Nadie vendrá, tenemos tiempo hasta que termine el partido.

No era demasiado el tiempo el que quedaba, sólo unos pocos minutos, y Talon esperaba que la cereza de su plan, sea la victoria de SSW. Ezreal aprendería por las malas, que no tenía que jugar con sus deseos cuando estaba ebrio.

Con confianza, pegó los labios sobre la tersa piel del menor, moviéndolos con lentitud en lentos besos. Las manos iban empujando el pequeño cuerpo, haciendo de guía hasta donde quería llevarlo.

― ¿Qué haces? ―cuestionó con algo de asco. Talon lo giró, pegándole el torso sobre la fría y sucia puerta de entrada. Ezreal intentó apartarse, pero el agarre del contrario era lo demasiado fuerte para retenerlo sin poder zafarse.

Talon no respondió, continuó con la labor practicada por sus labios. Dejó algunos besos sobre la nuca del rubio, donde sus cabellos terminaban, picándole, incluso, un poco en la nariz. El cuerpo delante suyo se relajaba y tensaba con rapidez, presintiendo que no podía aflojar del todo en este sucio lugar.

―Ezreal ―llamó a la par que sus manos acariciaron con lentitud y, sólo un poco, de dulzura su cuerpo. Comenzó desde sus hombros, bajando por la tela de la campera que se entrometía entre sus dedos y la piel. Buscó el cierre para bajarlo, el baño estaba algo frío, pero nada que sus manos no solucionen.

Entre besos, volvía a llamarlo, buscando su atención de todas las formas posibles, metiéndose cual intruso al desprenderle la campera y buscar la silueta de su cintura. Los labios buscaron cualquier rastro de piel al descubierto, agasajándola con besos y alguna que otra mordida.

Los bajos y largos suspiros del rubio no se hicieron esperar, el cuerpo respondía a los estímulos de forma temblante y avergonzada. Intentó incluso detenerle cuando las manos de Talon buscaron desprenderle el pantalón. Pero era en vano, no había forma de que pudiera dar marcha atrás a lo que estaba sucediendo.

―Talon ―ahora era él quien buscaba llamarlo, sin saber muy bien para que: si para detenerlo o solamente besarlo. Audaz, el nombrado desprendió las prendas inferiores, bajando sólo lo suficiente para que las manos pudieran rozar la extremidad semi despierta―. Talon.

El tiempo corría y el partido daría su fin. No era el momento para que Talon se tomara su tiempo o hiciera lo que quisiese. Lo único que ganaba era desesperarlo más y más... Y estaba seguro que eso excitaba más a Talon en estos momentos.

―Mierda, Talon, ¿qué quieres? ―se contuvo a gritar, un poco. El aire que contenía era expulsado en elevados jadeos, exasperante y ansioso. El más alto se había detenidos solo unos segundos a observarlo aún desde su espalda, segundos que a Ezreal le parecieron horas.

―No sabía que estabas tan ansioso ―se excusó, rodeando con los largos dedos la longitud contraria. Ezreal era como un libro abierto para él, donde podía leer y entender cada una de sus acciones, reacciones, palabras o lo que fuera.

Notaba el nerviosismo e impaciencia con el temblar de las piernas, estático e intranquilo, muy diferente a como cuando temblaban por placer. Si dependiera de él, se tomaría toda la noche besando los extendidos brazos del rubio, que se aferraban a la puerta con fuerza, preparado por si alguien se le ocurría orinar.

Sonrió, atormentado de querer tanto a aquella temperamental y caprichosa persona. Con la mano libre buscó su escondido y sonrojado rostro, sujetándole con delicadeza para que sus miradas chocaran. Los ojos de Ezreal brillaron, elocuentes a todo. No aguantaron más sus ganas de querer besarse, y lo hicieron, a un ritmo lento y firme que marcaba el pelinegro, dejándose llevar por los ahogados quejidos que salían de la boca adversa al comenzar las caricias en su intimidad.

Talon se aferró al delicado cuerpo en un abrazo, pegando por completo el torso contra su espalda, y su entrepierna con el expuesto trasero; teniendo extremo cuidado de no lastimarlo de ninguna forma, ni por su brusquedad y fuerza, o por la hebilla de su cinto.

Susurró algunas tontas y cariñosas palabras sobre los labios del rubio, observándole con los ojos entrecerrados y aún con la sonrisa imposible de quitar. Rozó sus narices un par de veces, y bajó con húmedos besos por su rostro hasta parar en su cuello. Chupó y succionó con fuerza las zonas que recordaba la campera cubría, escucharía los reproches de él más a la noche, o el día de mañana, no lo sabía.

La velocidad de las caricias fue aumentando ya que Ezreal lo acompañaba moviendo su cuerpo al ritmo que quisiera, tomando el control que siempre quería tener en estas situaciones. Lento y prolongado, rápido y sobre su punta cuando comenzaba a desesperarse, pero Talon no lo dejaba disfrutar mucho así, aún no era momento de acabar. Y la tortura de sentir un pulgar sobre su punta lo reafirmaba.

―¿Por qué eres así? ―chitó en un nuevo reproche. Exhalando al aire en busca de aliento, su rostro pesada del calor y era difícil contenerse.

Oyó en la lejanía a algunas personas aclamando gustosas y otras quejándose en reproche. El partido había llegado a su final―. Quédate quieto ―ordenó el chico de blanco en un ronco susurro―. Sólo procura que no entre nadie.

Su labor, ahora, era un poco más complicada. En las fiestas, el menor indicio de poder ser atrapados o descubiertos, era suficiente para que Ezreal detuviera todo. Le demostraría, que no era tan malo después de todo, agregarle un poco de adrenalina al momento.

Distraído, fue demasiado tarde para Ezreal cuando se percató a donde se dirigía la mano que lo abrazaba, con anterioridad. Una caricia en su entrada e intentó, en vano, oponerse al más alto. Iba a quejarse con algún insulto, la única forma que tenía para defenderse, pero el pelinegro fue más rápido, callándole con un beso.

Besos que a Ezreal lo elevaban hasta el cielo, si el contrario quería. Quedando en un limbo entre su preocupación y su excitación, entre el placer y la culpa. ¿tan malo era ser descubierto?

Supongo que no...

―¿Quién mierda está trabando la puerta? ―una ronca y pesada voz, de un hombre desconocido para ambos, empujó la puerta. Y Talon ayudó a Ezreal a cerrar, usándolo de escudo humano para que la puerta no lo golpeara.

Supongo que sí era malo ser descubierto por un borracho señor intentando abrir la puerta.

Llamó en susurros una y otra vez al contrario, mordiendo su labio con fuerza cuando uno de los largos dedos de Talon se entrometió en su interior. No hubo tiempo, siquiera, a que se acostumbrara un poco, con incomodidad, el dedo comenzó a moverse, acompañando el nuevo ritmo de las caricias sobre su pene.

―Mierda ―exclamó alto, su cabeza a mil por hora, hostigado y desesperado por todo. Pegó su rostro a la fría puerta, importándole poco ahora la suciedad o las personas del otro lado que se marchaban furiosas al no poder abrir, reprochando a gritos que llamarían a un encargado.

Ni las amenazas lograban efecto. Sólo los dos dedos que ahora recorrían su interior en busca de aquel punto que lo volvía loco. No fue demasiado difícil encontrarlo, era perfecto y exquisito la agradable sensación de que Talon registrara en su cabeza cada pequeño mimo o gesto que le gustara a Ezreal. Sonrió en medio de sus gemidos, arqueándose de placer.

Ansiaba tenerlo adentro, quería hacerlo tan, o más, sucio que lo que era esta pocilga. Quería ser tomado por esas grandes manos en la cintura y que le susurrara como siempre lo hacía en la intimidad. Quería a Talon por completo, que solo pensara en él, como él lo estaba haciendo en esos momentos.

Comiéndole sus pensamientos y sentimientos.

―Talon, por favor ―imploró, echando atrás su cabeza y encontrándose con el hombro ajeno, disfrutando del aliento de talon chocar con su mejilla al mirarse. Sonrió uniendo los labios de ambos en otro beso, más cálido y amoroso, siendo correspondido por el adverso de la misma manera, comprendiéndole en todo momento.

Pero sus súplicas, por más lamentables y vergonzosas que fueran, no eran escuchadas. Un tercer dedo y su límite se disparó al cielo, sacudiéndole desde la punta de los dedos hasta su cabeza, donde mordió con toda la fuerza que cargaba, el labio inferior del pelinegro.

El pesado y grueso quejido en respuesta, le excitaba aun más, y esta vez no dejaría que lo detuviera. Tanteó la mano de Talon que estaba en su entrepierna, entrelazando de una manera extraña sus dedos, para que él también pudiera tocarse y continuar con el ritmo. Sin importar cuanto se sacudiera, sentía los estímulos de todos lados, cada vez más intensos y fuertes, cada vez más agobiantes y erráticos.

―Te quiero, Ezreal ―un corto y simple susurro y su mente se nubló. ¿o fueron sus ojos al cerrarse? Ni podía descubrirlo, al estar inmerso en el prolongado orgasmo que ensuciaba, aún más, la puerta en su frente y un poco a la pared, también. Las piernas no dejaban de temblarse, sin poder mantenerse cuerdo de pie, pero, aun así, Talon sacó los dedos de adentro en un brusco movimiento.

Su sonrisa se llenó de orgullo al notar cada expresión corporal emitida por el rubio. Desde su entrecortada respiración, las piernas temblantes y algo flexionadas, el fervor con el que los brazos se aferraban a la puerta, en busca de privacidad y de poder mantenerse. Pese a todo, no eran las reacciones de un Ezreal completamente satisfecho, y ello le orgullecía, porque lo dejó con las mismas ganas que él quedaba algunas noches.

Caminó hasta el lavado, limpiando sus manos con calma y tranquilidad, esperando que el rubio acomodara sus prender nuevamente, al menos su pantalón, ya que la campera en el suelo estaba claro que no iba a volver ser puesta en el cuerpo de él.

Lo observó algo divertido, el entrecejo del menor se arrugaba en reproche y el pecho se agrandaba al tomar grandes bocanadas de aire. No diría nada, el orgullo volvía a aparecer entre ambos como una pesada nube. Se acercó al contrario cortando con toda la distancia entre ambos y besó su mejilla, como un signo de despedida.

―¿Quién se queda con las ganas ahora? ―susurró al rubio lo más bajo posible, en el oído, marchándose hacia la puerta sin detenerse a ver su reacción. Sólo oyó una alta maldición, seguro contenida desde el momento que Ezreal pisó el lugar y el apostador de SSW salió de la habitación.

Fue recibido por el bochorno de la gente, tirando confetis aún en el pasillo del lugar, alegres y borrachos, eufóricos y algo locos. Todos los que festejaban, llevaban la misma chaqueta y pulóveres que su color. Su victoriosa sonrisa se ensanchó aún más mientras caminaba a la salida.

Si llegaba a escribirle a Ezreal, para festejar la victoria del equipo, ¿aceptaría?   
Aun existían ganas que debían ser saciadas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero les haya gustado ♥


End file.
